Fatal Truth
by BlueMoonDestiny
Summary: Dean has a son he doesn't know about. Thirteenyearold Noah Winchester, is the son of a pretty powerful witch, he finally has the guts to track down his father and hang out with him, but poor little Noah had more in store for him than he knows.
1. Noah and Rose

**Hey peeps, I hope you like it. Please R&R!

* * *

**

Thirteen year old, Noah Winchester was sitting in language arts class an hour before lunch passing notes to his friends in the middle of the room, since he sat in the back. He paid no heed to the teacher who was giving them yet another monotonous lecture on how to write a poem or on the numerous girls in the class eyeing him like a piece of candy. Of course he had inherited his dad's good looks from his short dark hair and green eyes to his height and his muscles. The only girl who was actually paying attention to the teacher was the girl who sat next to him. Her name was Rose Haren and though all other girls looked the same because of the uniforms and certain hairstyles they were allowed to have, Rose's beauty stood out. Her silky black hair tumbled down in loose curls to the middle of her back and her sharp turquoise colored eyes watched everyone and everything as if she knew what they were thinking at that very moment.

The teacher finally told them to start writing their poems, which they would have to read to the class when they finished. Of course Noah had nothing to write, he glanced over at Rose's paper, she had covered with her arm as she began writing away. She was smart, and kinda popular (though she was always a preferred to be alone), a lot of his friends had a crush on her but had backed off knowing that Noah had liked her even more. Then again, they had known each other since they were born; their parents were both involved in magicks, Rose's especially, seeing that she was his guardian angel, literally.

Noah's mother, uncles, aunts, and grandparents had taught him everything they knew. His father didn't quite know Noah was alive, seeing that his mother had never told his father. His father was Dean Winchester. Dean and Noah's mother, Amy, had been high school sweethearts until Dean had to go off on a weird hunting trip. By the time Dean had returned Amy had been pregnant with Noah and had moved away.

Rose, of course, had finished first out of the entire class. She quietly raised her hand.

"Ms. Haren? Are you done already? May you please recite your poem to us all?" their teacher, Mr. Tramert asked.

"Of course," she answered, standing up.

"I dare you again

To pull the trigger.

Try again to kill

My immortality.

I'm so numb

I barely feel as the bullet

Bites into my skin.

What's gotten into this world?

Must you try to hurt?

The only one you love

Must you try to blend?

As your uniqueness unfolds

Give me a second chance

To tell you what it is

That makes us snap.

Like a twig falling from a branch.

Truth unraveling

Like a new found cloth.

Trust disappearing

With a sudden gust.

Stop holding on to the pain inside

Start savoring the life around."

She said solemnly.

"Wow, that was just amazing," said Mr. Tramert clapping, "I give you an A+."

Rose plastered a fake smile and sat down in her seat, smile disappearing and eyes rolling. Noah, on the other hand, had just come up with an idea; he quickly scribbled something down into his notebook before raising his hand.

"Mr. Winchester?" Mr. Tramert said, surprised since Noah was always the last to do anything, "Please read your poem."

"Sure," he said glancing at Rose before he stood up.

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

My love, you're so sweet, please love me too"

He said lovingly.

Almost every girl in the room sighed dreamily as if he wrote it for them, every guy in the room was trying not to laugh, and Rose sat staring at his questionably, with one eyebrow raised and a half amused smile playing on her perfect face.

"That was something," Mr. Tramert said, "I'll give you a C for trying."

After class, Rose went straight to her locker, Noah followed and was about to say something as he came up, but she beat him to it.

"Just save it and leave me alone, Noah, I don't want to put up with anything right now," she said quickly getting out her books for her next classes after lunch.

"But-," he started.

"I don't want to hear it, I don't care, not unless your badly hurt or dying and I know you're just fine, so leave me alone," she closed her locker and briskly walked away.

* * *

Rose almost ran out the halls and out into the courtyard, she couldn't stand the fact that Noah was trying to confess his love to her yet again. He was just so… ugh! They had known each other since they were children, they knew each other better than anyone else and yet he wanted something more than the two of them being just friends. Though, there was one thing that he didn't know about her. She was going to be initiated soon. When magickal person became initiated, their powers increased, along with their knowledge of magick. They were given a choice to design or choose their own outfit for the initiation; afterwards they would be required to wear that outfit whenever they were performing magick, but there was one more thing. Depending on the power of the person's magick they would either be given a love marriage or an arranged marriage. If they had very little power and required many elements to successfully complete a spell they would have an arranged marriage. If they had a lot of power and required little elements to successfully complete a spell they would have a love marriage.

Rose was worried, although her entire line of family members were guardian angels they were not quite as strong as people portrayed them and only a couple of people in her family have been granted a love marriage and she hoped she would become one of them. She had liked Noah, almost as much as he liked her, but had decided not to show interest to keep her heart from breaking if she was given an arranged marriage and she had fallen in love with him. She went to her normal spot under the same shady tree she always sat at during lunch. She was left alone nowadays after her fan club learned that she didn't like being around people who liked her because of her looks. Usually Noah came along to talk, entertain, and annoy.

Rose took out her sketchbook and began to draw; her outfit for the initiation was going to be better and more inspirational than anything anyone had ever seen.

* * *

**So, whatcha think? Please review!!!**


	2. I Am Your Father?

**Hey guyz, chapter 2, hope you enjoy it:D

* * *

**

When Rose had finished drawing her outfit and had put her things away, she had about 15 minutes of lunch left, she looked up into the clear sky wondering. Then dark shadows covered her light. It was Clarissa with her blonde hair, groupie girls.

"So… what makes you so special, Rose? What makes Noah like you so much?" Clarissa asked her, clearly frustrated. She had a crush on Noah since she had seen him. She and Rose were not only in the same English class but they had PE and art together later.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rose said innocently, knowing this was not going to be pretty. Silently she prayed that Noah would not find her and try to defend her knowing that it wasn't going to end up helping her situation.

"Could it be the way you wear your uniform?" Clarissa asked, all the girls' uniforms consisted of a red, black, and white plaid skirt, a light mid-sleeve white button shirt that was to be tucked in, a black belt, black leggings and black boots. The guys' uniform consisted of black dress shoes, black socks, black pants, a black belt, a white dress shirt with folded up sleeves that was also to be tucked in, and a red and black plaid tie.

"No, but maybe it's the way I don't act like a complete bitch," Rose said grabbing her backpack and walking away.

* * *

Noah was walking with his friends to go talk to Rose when he noticed that Clarissa and her wannabes were gathered around her. Noah almost reached Rose just as she called Clarissa a 'complete bitch' and started to walk away, but Clarissa never left things like that. One of Clarissa's groupies named Shauna grabbed Rose's backpack and pulled her back. Rose apparently was expecting that because she dug the heel of her left leg into the ground and up came her right leg to smack Shauna in the face. Rose righted herself and began to walk away.

"I guess being raised by a man made **her** a man too," Clarissa said. Everyone had known that Rose's mother had died when Rose was five, but only Noah had known that Rose's mother died saving her charge, Noah's mother.

Rose whipped right around at that, "No, being raised by a man makes me fearless, smart, and the best street fighter in this school. But at least I know who my dad is and at least I haven't had to get a couple of abortions. I guess being raised by a world's biggest slut has rubbed off on you." Now that had an effect on Clarissa and her group they rushed at Rose, ready to tackle her, but Rose was smart enough to know what to do, She crouched to the ground and held out her leg at the last moment, Clarissa tripped over it and as Rose pulled back her leg the rest of Clarissa's groupies fell on top of Clarissa. Rose stood up, and brushed herself off and looked up to see Noah standing there, "Hey Noah," she said. The bell for class to begin again rung.

"Later Noah," Rose said walking off.

Noah and his confused friends glanced at each other before they all went off to class. Noah reminded himself that they could talk as they walked home. They were also neighbors and Rose's after school art class ended a few minutes before his football practice ended. She always waited for him.

* * *

After practice just as Noah had thought, Rose was waiting just outside the boys locker room, with her arms crossed in front of her chest, her backpack slung on one shoulder, and her foot tapping impatiently on the concrete campus.

"What took you so long?" she asked when she saw him.

"Why do you say that everytime you have to wait?" he countered.

"Because I have no patience."

After Noah had dropped Rose back to her place, he went to his house, said hello to his mother and other visiting relatives, then went to his room and hurried to do his homework. Today he was going to go find his dad, no matter what. He finished in about an hour and a half. He snuck to the attic and took one of his mother's scrying crystals and a few maps before sneaking back to his room. He shut the blinds and lit one of the white candles in his room. He and Rose would cast a circle in his room and meditate on Saturdays, so his room was always filled with candles and sticks of incense, as hers was since they'd cast one in her room on Sundays. He spread out a map of the United States on the floor of his room and attached a piece of string to the crystal before taking the crystal and moving it in a circular pattern around the map, he focused on his dad's face and in a matter of seconds, the crystal landed on the map, in Kansas City, Missouri.

He folded up the map, let go of the crystal and grabbed the bag he had prepared for the trip and focused on getting to his father. In a matter of seconds he had materialized from his room to the middle of a street, where a car was speeding soundly towards him!

* * *

Dean had taken a detour and in the 15 minutes of not seeing any other life but him and Sammy he had decided to screw the speeding limit. Suddenly a teenaged boy appeared out of nowhere.

"Dean, WATCH OUT!!!!" Sam screamed as Dean slammed on the breaks, but that didn't appear to be enough, he was going to end up hitting the boy. Out of the blue, came a teenaged girl, next to the boy, Dean pressed on the brakes with all of his might but he was going to end up hitting both girl and boy. The girl wrapped one arm around the boy and held out the other. The car either passed through the boy and the girl or they had passed through the car. The car finally came to a stop, Sam and Dean jumped out of the car to see if the teens were still alive.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, were fine," answered the girl.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, "Not a lot of people can avoid being hit by a car as it's about to hit you… especially if the way you avoided the car was by going through it?" he said as if it were an accusation.

Suddenly a woman appeared, "Noah? Honey? Are you okay?" she said hugging the boy.

Dean looked as if he had been hit by lightning, "Amy?"

The woman looked up, "Yes Dean. I'm here," she turned the boy around, "this is our son, Noah," she pointed over to the girl, "and that's his guardian angel, Rose."

Dean turned to Sam, "Hit me, Sammy. I think I'm dreaming."

"Okay," Sam answered punching Dean in the arm.

"Ow! Fuck, that hurt!" Dean looked back at Rose, Noah, and Amy to see them standing there, still, "Damn, I thought I'd never see you appear in front of me again, Amy. I hadn't wanted you to appear in front of me ever again. Now here you are, telling me we have a son? Where were you all that time?"

"Dean, after you had left, I waited over five months, you never came. My parents decided to move despite the fact that I was pregnant with our child. I had tried looking for you after that, but I didn't have the time to, I had a child to take care of and many other things to do. After almost 6 years I convinced myself that if you had really loved me you would have tried to see me sometime during those five months. So the real question would be where were you, Dean?"

* * *

Noah's mother pulled Dean away so that the two of them could talk quietly, Leaving Noah with Sam and Rose.

"So… I'm Sam. I guess I'm your uncle," Sam said sheepishly.

"I guess so…" Noah said.

"How old are you?"

"We're both 13," Noah answered gesturing to both himself and Rose.

"Oh? That's good…" Sam said.

A few awkward moments passed by.

"Um…" started Rose, "well, I guess if my work here's done then, I'm going home…"

"Stay," Noah said grabbing her hand.

More awkward moments passed by before Noah's mother and father came back.

"Noah," Dean said, "you can put your stuff in the trunk."

"Does, that mean I can travel with you and Uncle Sam, Dad?"

"Uncle Sam? Dad? Man, I'm gonna have to get used to that," Dean said.

"Mom?" Noah asked.

"Yes, Noah, you can go, but remember you have to check in with me every so often, and Rose will be there when you need her. She'll be bringing you your homework over the weekends," Amy said.

Noah hadn't noticed it, but Rose had picked up his bag and had taken a quick look inside.

"I'll be right back," Rose said as she gave him back his bag. She disappeared before he could say anything. After a few minutes she reappeared with a small cloth bag.

"Here," she said giving it to him.

"What's this?"

"Candles, incense sticks, magick stuff, a lighter, a few matches, your Book of Shadows, and the magick mirror I had given a few years ago."

"Does, that mean, you went through my room?"

"No, I magicked some of your stuff to come to me," Rose said, as if it made all the difference in the world, "Oh and one more thing," she took off one of the ten protection necklaces around her neck and put it around his neck, "try not to kill yourself, okay?"

* * *

**Whadya think? Good, bad, okay, just tell me in the review. :) Have a good one.**


	3. The Missing Part of the Prophesy

**Hey peeps, i hope you enjoy this chapter, i might or might not update soon depending on whether i get any new ideas anytime soon... if you have any that might make this story better you can tell me, I'll take them into consideration (only consideration, if i really like it i'll use it), please R & R.

* * *

**

"Why don't you just make the first move?" Dean asked Noah. They had been catching up on things over the couple of months, now they were traveling to Bobby's place to refuel.

"But-," Noah protested.

"Some girls wait for the guys to make the first move, maybe Rose is like that," Sam enlightened.

"Exactly," Dean said, "speaking of which, where is she, she's usually here by now, and it is a Saturday isn't it?"

* * *

Rose had been skimming through all of her magick textbooks since yesterday, her magick tests and her initiation was in an hour, and yet, she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer… 

An hour later, Rose woke with a start; it was almost time to go. Her dad banged on the door, "Rose, it's time to go!"

"One second, dad," Rose answered, she checked herself in the mirror and tied her hair up in a ponytail, before slipping on her shoes and opening the door to her room, "let's go."

* * *

Noah silently prayed that Rose would come, he had nobody to talk to and the whole hunting thing was tiring. He sat outside so that Dean, Sam, and Bobby could talk. 

Something soon materialized in front of him, "Rose?" he asked hopeful, but it was just his mother, "Where's Rose?" he asked as his mother gave him his homework for this week and picked up his homework for the week before.

"She didn't tell you?" Amy asked, surprised, "well, if she didn't then she probably didn't want you to know yet. Tell your dad I said hi," she said before disappearing again.

* * *

Rose stepped into the empty room she had been lead to, her outfit design in her pocket. 

"Rose Haren," a voice filled the room, "please step into the blue chalk circle in the middle of the room."

Rose did so, nervous, this was the initiation/test; the entire thing was being taped by a magicked video camera in the room.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate, see what you have in your heart, an slowly bring it out."

Rose closed her eyes, _'breathe in, breathe out, focus'_, she thought. She could see flames, so red, so bright, and so mesmerizing. She focused her energy on bringing it out, she could feel it practically singeing her skin, her hands clasped something, freezing cold and yet burning white hot. Rose gripped it with all of her might, and tried not to scream, but the sound traveled up her throat, threatening to rip it apart. Suddenly she felt as if someone had put their hands around her neck and was trying to cut off her air, she knew it couldn't have been her, for her hands were around a metal rod. She screamed out in anger, her eyes snapping open, a hot fiery wind whipped around pulling her hair out of its ponytail. She screamed again, heat erupted around her, she now saw that the rod she held in her hand was the staff she had designed with her mind, she raised up the staff in one smooth move, pushing all of her magickal energy out of her body, then the world blacked out.

* * *

"Still pouting that your girl didn't come?" Dean asked, Noah hadn't even noticed that his dad had opened the door; he had been staring into the mirror Rose had given him. She wasn't there to answer him all that was there was the reflection of him and his desperation, maybe he loved her, even though they were only 13, but it made no difference. 

"Come on in, we all need to talk," Dean said.

"Ok. Hey Dad, Mom said to tell you hi," Noah said.

Inside, Noah learned that Bobby had figured out a way to bait their greatest threat back to hell's gate, it wouldn't be hard to open the gates or bait the threat, but getting it to go in would be the problem that they would figure out along the way. They were going to wing it, since there was no logical way to get it in there.

* * *

Rose awoke, back home, in her room; her hair had changed from the jet black to a dark red. Her results were on the pillow next to her. She picked them up to find that her powers were way more extraordinary then some of the most powerful members of her family put together. 

She held on to the paper as she ran out of her room and down the stairs to ask her father about them. Her father was in the kitchen feeding her baby sister, Flora.

"Hey Dad? Why are my results so high? It's almost as high as mom's and yours put together and enhanced by black magic," Rose asked.

"Don't you dare say those words in front of your little sister ever again," her father said, meaning 'black magic' in her family it was almost a curse to say it.

"But Dad, I want to know."

"Okay," he motioned for them to sit down, "when you were little your mother and I learned that you had were part of a prophesy, you were to have phenomenal powers to protect someone with even greater powers. He was to be the next king of the magick kingdom prophesied to change the world of magick for the greater good. That next king was to be Noah. When you were 5 years old, there was an attack on you and Noah; both of your mothers went to protect you. Your mother died protecting Noah's mother who managed to dissolve the threat."

"It that why, sometimes Noah's mom acts as if I were her own child. To make up for the fact that mine had died protecting her and her son."

"Yes."

"Oh. Ow!" A sharp pain hammered at the small of her back where the little tattoo she had was imprinted. All magick people had a tattoo of a certain animal that had been there ever since they were born. When they figured out who they were they would know what that animal was.

"You are a phoenix," her dad said, "now please take Flora back to her crib."

"Okay," she picked up her little sister and walked gently up the stairs giving her results to her dad to keep.

* * *

**Okay, it may have sucked, but I promise the next chapter will get better... **_depending on the number of reveiws i get..._** lol, jk**


	4. Comprehension Within the Doubt

**i know, it's been a long while, forgive me my readers, my inspiration had taken a vacation and my loss of truth had fallen behind, i'll try to update soon, you can beat on that. at least... plz R&R, no i meant read and review, but by all means, relax...

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Comprehension Within the Doubt**

They were in trouble, Noah, Dean, Sam, and Bobby had gotten that huge demonic… thing back to the gates of hell, but they needed to find a way to get it in there before anything else got out. Dean and Bobby had been shooting things at it to try to get it to go down long enough for them to drag it into the gates of hell.

_'ROSE!!!'_ Noah thought loudly, this time she came, materializing right in front of the Thing. She looked up to see the black smoke in the shape of a man. She caught on quickly.

"OPEN THE GATES!!!" she yelled.

"Are you crazy?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Dean answered.

"Trust me!" she answered, her outfit transforming from a causal t-shirt and jeans to a red, flame-colored dress with flared mid-sleeves, fingerless gloves, and a long loose skirt that was still short enough to see the silverish gold flats she was wearing **(A/N: for the people that don't know this but flats are a type shoes)**, she was even holding a staff with a intricate sun design and a ball of flame at the top.

For a second Noah looked in wonderment and confusion, and then he took the Colt's gun from his uncle and put in the hole meant for a key. The gates opened. Rose held the staff in front of her creating a wall of flame to push the Thing back while still keeping anything else from coming out. She took little steps at a time, forcing it back. Soon enough she was almost level with Noah. "Start closing the gates!!!" she yelled.

"But-," Noah protested.

"I'll be fine," she said before he could even finish.

Noah, Sam, Dean, and Bobby began to shut the gates, just before it closed, Rose pushed at the wall of flame, the momentum made her fly out of the gates, luckily she landed in a lot of dried grass, which was better than on a tombstone. She pushed the rest of her energy to close the gate before anything could get out.

Noah ran to her side, "You were initiated?" he asked her.

Rose managed a feeble nod before passing out.

A couple hours later…

Rose woke up for the second time from passing out. She shrugged to open her eyes as her aching body sensed what was going on in her surroundings. Her lips tingled as if someone had just kissed her, she slowly opened her eyes to find a very concerned Noah hovering above her.

"Did you just-?" Rose started to ask.

Noah blushed and looked away, confirming her suspicion…

* * *

Noah had been worrying about Rose the entire time as they went from the cemetery to the motel room. Wondering if she was going to be okay, and wondering why she hadn't of told him what was going on. He had insisted on carrying her into the room and laying her on the bed himself -though he was just as tired- and watching over her as Dean, Sam, and Bobby went to a nearby bar. Rose changed from her weird initiated outfit into her normal one and sighed, still sleeping. Noah looked at her, wondering if she was really as peaceful as she looked. She seemed absolutely beautiful as she slept and Noah wondered what it'd be like to kiss her soft lips. '_It'd be like sleeping beauty waking up to find her prince_' Noah mused inside his head. He took a second to think about what it'd be like if Rose woke up and realized what he'd done and decided he should just take his chance no matter what. Noah's face hovered over Rose's for a few hesitant seconds before he parted his lips in the slightest bit and pressed his lips to hers, his tongue tasted a trace of her lips as it slipped into her mouth and brushed against her teeth. Noah pulled away after a few seconds, studying Rose's face. Then she woke up. 

"Did you just-?" Rose asked, putting a hand to her lips as she sat up and scooted back, away from him. Noah blushed and looked away as he took his seat next to her bed again. Part of him wondered if she would yell and scream at him for doing so, just as he was yelling at himself for kissing his best friend, but another part of him wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her. Noah was silent, and looked out the window, wishing his dad would come back soon, even though he knew that Dean Winchester just left and would not come back until late at night.

"Noah, why did you-?" Rose asked her face a mixture of tiredness, confusion, and her un-comfort.

Noah looked up at her, "I love you, Rose. I have always loved you."

Rose opened her mouth to say something, her face showing that she was becoming more uncomfortable by the second, "I- I have to go," she said getting out of the bed.

"Damn it, Rose! Where is it that you have to go that is so much more important than me standing here confessing my undying love for you?" Noah asked getting angry; he stood up out of his chair and went over to her, grabbing her by the arm.

"Noah-," Rose started.

"What is it, huh? What's more important than me? I love you, Rose. Can't you understand that? Why? Why didn't you tell me that you were initiated? Why do you have to leave?" Noah interrupted.

"I-I- I really have to go, Noah, I'm sorry, I-I have to go," Rose said pulling away from Noah and disappearing into thin air like she was so known to do.

"God damn it!" Noah exclaimed grabbing a nearby vase and throwing it. It flew across the room and hit the wall, shattering to pieces. He noticed that the shadow next to it seemed to flinch and he realized that Rose must have been lingering around, "Rose?" he asked the air of silence around him, but knew that if she was still there she wouldn't have answered and if she wasn't then he was acting like a complete idiot. He sighed and sat down, burying his head in his hands and wondering how he could screw up so badly.

* * *

Rose got back home, breathing hard, '_why does he love me? He can't love me? He's not supposed to love me? I'm not good enough for him to love me…_' she thought as she fell against the wall of her bedroom and pressed a finger to her lips to silence her sobs.

* * *

"Hey bud, what's wrong?" Dean asked drunkenly as he, Sam, and Bobby entered the motel room. 

"I screwed up, I need your help," Noah said.

Dean sobered up, but Sam beat him to the punch, "What'd you do?"

"I told Rose how I felt, then I accidentally may have launched a vase at her head," Noah said giving them Sam's trademark sad face **(A/N: That'd be in Bad Day At Black Rock where Sam says 'I lost my shoe…')**.

"Why'd you do that?" Sam asked him.

"Long story short, I told her I loved her, she had to go, I got mad thought she had already left and threw a vase," Noah said.

"Well, the way I see it," Bobby said, look over at Dean who had passed out on the bed and was no longer use to the conversation, "talk to her, send her flowers, and hopes she accepts your apology."

Noah thought over this for a second or two thinking of how stupid it really was, "Okay, I'll give it a try," it was better than nothing.

* * *

**i guess i'll dedicate this chapter to my friend Lavapulse... :D I hope finding out all about me is sooo much fun my friend... :P :) cuz i'm pourin' my heart and soul out into this story, baby! haha...**


	5. Another Kiss

**Hey peeps, hope you like, plz review:)

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Another Kiss**

Rose awoke the next morning to the sound of rain pouring down against her closed glass window, her body was sore to the point as she pulled herself up from the warm confines of her feather like bed. She yawned and stretched and recoiled from the pain that the stretching had brought, but nothing could stop her from the habit of stretching once again. She fixed her rustled hair in the mirror as she contemplated what she would wear before she heard a familiar voice coming from a magick mirror that filled her with the doubt she had felt solely the night before.

"Rose?" Noah asked his face showing up in the small hand mirror on her dresser. She dared not look at his face.

"Yeah?" she responded shying away from her dresser so that Noah would only be able to hear her projected voice as she tried unendingly to keep it as it had always been, not what it was if she panicked or cried.

"Um… can you come over? I need help with something."

Rose flinched, knowing that this was putting her in a really, really bad position. On one hand, if she said no she'd seem like a really bad friend, on the other, if she said yes she could be walking into one hell of a trap.

"Rose? You still there?" Noah asked.

"Yeah," Rose said making an executive decision, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay, thanks," Noah said, Rose could practically hear the smile in his voice. She sighed as she went over to her dresser and turned the magick mirror upside down before going to her closet and pulling on a pair of jeans, a loose t-shirt, and a black sweater. She checked herself once in the mirror before slipping into her sneakers and disappearing to Noah's whereabouts.

* * *

Noah had gotten a bouquet of red roses, and was sitting in the motel room, once again, as everyone else had left him behind. So he sat down on one of the beds and waited for Rose moments after their conversation. She soon showed up, but before he could say anything, Rose took one look at the flowers and freaked. 

"Fuck," Rose said looking at the red roses and backing up slowly, fear apparent in her eyes.

"No, Rose, don't do this, please," Noah begged standing up and walking slowly toward her, his arms up and showing that he meant no harm.

"Why not, Noah? You're not supposed to fall in love with you; you can't fall in love with me. That's a line we just can't cross, okay? It's something we just can't do," Rose said backing up into a wall.

"And why can't we, huh? Because we're only 13? Or… what?" Noah asked closing in on the space. His frame towering over hers, his hands placing themselves on either side of Rose's head as he moved his face, unnervingly close to hers. He took his right hand and brushed his fingers down Rose's throat, enjoying the feel of her quickening pulse, her shortened breaths, and the way he could see fear, excitement, and the rest of the world in her eyes. Noah's fingers came under Rose's chin, holding her face in place and tilting it up to his as he leaned in closer, their breaths mingling and making their lips tingle. Noah bent down and their lips met, their eyes closed, savoring the moment. Rose's tongue snaked into his mouth and explored capacity of it, as Noah moved his hand from the curvature of Rose's jaw and instead, caressed her cheek.

Rose suddenly pulled away and slipped out, standing away from Noah's grasp, breathing hard as she stared incredulously at Noah.

"What is it?" Noah asked, his voice a bit strained, "What'd I do wrong?"

"That, the kiss, it wasn't supposed to happen," Rose said, shaking her head slowly.

"Why, why not? Whatever happened to, speaking the truth rather than lying and avoiding it completely?"

"But-," Rose started.

"I love you, Rose," Noah knew that he had said those words a whole lot within the last 24 hours, but she needed to know, she couldn't just stand there and play dumb, she had to do something, she had to respond. Rose wasn't the kind of person who would just leave a person hanging without a explanation, though sometimes her explanations were the ones that left the real confusion.

Rose sighed and licked her lips as if that would get rid of the weird feeling of Noah's lips on hers, "I love you too, Noah, but this, us, can't happen, it never should have started and we just can't be."

Noah breathed a small sigh of relief, but didn't get the bigger picture that Rose was trying so hard to explain to him, "You keep on saying that, but I don't get what you mean."

Rose shook her head again, "I can't explain that to you, not yet, ask your mom, she'd know," and then she was gone.

Noah sighed and sat down, looking at the bouquet of roses before picking them up and dumping them in the trash. It was definitely time for his mom to explain what was going on. He took a deep breath, "Mom!" he yelled. A few moments after a figure materialized.

* * *

**Well.. yeah, i'll try to update again soon... to my other readers who are waiting on my other stories, i'm really sorry... please don't hate me... i'm gonna update those when i can...**


	6. Screwing Up

**This is for me, not you, so if you really like my story, review, or else i'll just keep doing this for me. not you. i'd love to be doing this for you, if any of my readers would review, but since no one's reviewing. this is for me.****

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Screwing Up**

It was Noah's mother that had appeared; already knowing what Noah was about to ask.

"You want to know about your prophesy huh?" Amy asked her son, wondering why they were having this talk so early in his life. He was supposed to have three more years before he'd find out.

"Yeah," Noah said nodding curtly.

Amy sat down, "You know the stories about another world in places like Camelot? Their real, but those realms have changed over time. Before you were born, my grandmother's grandmother announced you to be the next heir to the throne in that place. I cannot say its name, because it's more of a thought rather than a language. Rose's family has always lived near ours, but they were never in the close way you and Rose seem to be exploring," she said shooting Noah a look and made him blush and look down. "Rose's family has always been more of guardians and healers for us. They have a little less power than we do. It depends on how much power one of our family members have to see how much they have. You, Noah, are destined to rule an ancient but almost forgotten place, and have a large sum of power, so Rose has a lot of power herself. If you had wanted, you two would be able to marry if you found a loophole," she finished, giving a Noah a hug before leaving.

Noah was just about to call Rose back, when there was a knock at the door. '_Hm…'_ he thought as he went to open the door.

* * *

Rose may have disappeared, but she had still been in the room, listening to the conversation, her father hadn't quite explained everything to her. She was thinking of appearing again, when there was a knock at the door, and the person standing on the other side of the door made Rose stay exactly how she was, well, except for the fact she pulled out her cell phone to record everything that was happening.

* * *

"Hi," a blonde haired girl about Noah's age said as he opened the door.

"Um. Hi," Noah said noting that the girl was wearing nothing more than a cami tank top and short shorts.

She cocked her head to the side as she straightened her posture and stuck out her chest, "I'm Callie, I came to say hi. I noticed you were the only guy here that was around my age," she said letting herself in and closing the door behind her.

"I'm, um, Noah," Noah said.

"Well, Noah, let's get to know each other a little better, shall we?" Callie said seductively before kissing him. Noah took a second to comprehend what was happening, but instead of pulling away, he pulled her close, squishing their bodies together in a way you'd think they were Siamese twins or something…

* * *

Rose watched this scene unravel, her heart feeling like it would break, almost minutes before she had told him that she had loved him, even if nothing could ever happen between them. He had just learned that there was a loophole and there was a chance for them. She shook her head in disbelief and left, realizing that the best thing for her to do was to move on and get over him. Besides, he was like a brother to her; she couldn't just fall in love with her brother.

The next day

The day passed as boringly as it always had, but at the end of the day as Rose walked down the front stairs to the school, a hand stopped her in her tracks. It was Brent from her English class, he was kinda cute, but she had noticed that he liked keeping to himself. He was not considered a loner, because he knew enough people to make him popular, but he wasn't considered a prep or a jock, because not everyone in the school knew his name.

"Hey Rose, um, I was wondering if you, uh, had any plans tonight," Brent said nervously.

Rose smiled, "Why? Were you going to ask me out on a date?"

Brent looked down and blushed a bright red, making Rose smile more, "Here," she said pulling out a pen and writing down something on his hand, "this is my phone number, and this is my address. Pick me up at 7?"

Brent smiled, "Yeah, sure."

"See ya then," Rose said giving him a kiss on the cheek before continuing down the steps, homeward.

* * *

Noah was pacing, there had to be some reason that Rose hadn't visited him yet. It was about 6:45pm, and he really needed someone to talk to, or at least really wanted to talk to Rose. The magick mirror that she had given to him a while ago, was in his hands, he had tried contacting Rose, but she hadn't of answered. He wondered what was keeping her. Then he caught a glimpse of her black hair, of course, she had always left the mirror on top of her dresser, so he had mostly been stuck staring at the ceiling of her room.

"Rose!" he cried, hoping to get her attention.

"Yeah?" she answered, tilting up the mirror she had as she continued to fix her hair, he could see that she was pinning up her hair in a half-up, half-down fashion, which was never usual for her. Noah could also see that she was wearing a flimsy floral skirt and a red top that hugged at her curves and dipped low enough to exaggerate the way her many necklaces hung on her neck.

"You look… different…" Noah stated obviously, she did look beautiful, but he couldn't bring himself to the courage to say it.

"Thanks... I guess... look, I don't really have time to talk," Rose said finishing up with her hair and shoving things into a small black clutch purse on the dresser.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Out," Rose replied, curtly.

"Out where? With who?" Noah asked, reminding her of what her dad was like the second she told him she was going out on a date with Brent Calder.

"Wow, I never thought you were my parent, Noah," Rose said closing her purse and checking her reflection in the mirror.

"Rose," said Noah, his voice distressed and a little whiny.

"Geez, Noah, I was just kidding. I'm going out on a date," Rose said.

"Wait, with who?" Noah demanded, becoming a bit angry.

"Brent," Rose said, the doorbell rang distantly throughout the house, "I gotta go, Noah, see ya," Rose said placing the mirror upside down and running off.

* * *

**great huh? review. :P please? haha...**


End file.
